Charred
by ichigoloverrrr
Summary: Ichigo is a diagnosed schizophrenic.But when he blacks out one night and murders his girlfriend he starts to think its something else and Ichigo and Karin are determinded to find out what it is and along the way they stumble on some dark family secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Murder

**hey guys I'm back with another story and in this story ichigo has a problem... and shinigami's dont exsist. please dont forget that its important in the story sooo have fun!**

**Disclaimers: i do not own bleach or any of its characters and if i did bleach would be completely ruined**

* * *

><p><strong>Charred<strong>

**Chapter 1: Murder**

Ichigo kurosaki's pencil ghosted over the unfinished assignment. Ichigo's scowl hardened deep in thought.

'people will think Im crazy!' Ichigo wondered aimlessly.

'who should I tell Karin? She always knows what to do…' Ichigo thought a little more, maybe he could tell her later.

Should he go to his late mothers grave and tell her all about his frustrations and complications. He knew she would be listening but she couldn't do anything to ease the pain. She couldn't give him advice. She couldn't talk. It was times like this Ichigo really missed his mother.

Ichigo shook his thoughts off.

"Should I go to Rukia?" he wondered carelessly. Ichigo adverted his attention to the closet once he heard the slight shifting of the petite girl followed by a soft snore.

The raven-haired girl dozed off after trying to stay awake with Ichigo she had tried countless times to keep up with Ichigo's stamina and fatigue but it always resulted in Rukia falling asleep again.

And Ichigo always ended up falling unconscious on his own.

Ichigo smirked to himself. "I love you Rukia but you would worry too much." Ichigo knew that him and Rukia were meant to be together. Whenever they were silent it was always a comfortable silence it was never tense Ichigo just knew from the moment he met her they were meant to be. Of course it took awhile for them to figure out they loved each other. When Rukia's brother got a job in America Rukia didn't want to be separated from Ichigo so she fought and ended up staying with Ichigo and his family of course Isshin was ecstatic for Rukia to be staying over and Yuzu was happy to have another 'sister' and Karin was of course the same. Ever since then Ichigo and Rukia were never separated.

Ichigo stood from his desk and stumbled to his TV stand where his laptop was.

"I really need to stop putting my laptop on the TV its gonna fall off someday" Ichigo mumbled scowl returning to his tanned features, he lazily collapsed onto his bed after retrieving his laptop, Ichigo gingerly turned on the laptop tapping impatiently waiting for the electronic to work, once the computer had turned on Ichigo went straight to google he didn't even stop to go on facebook Ichigo didn't even know why he had facebook. Ichigo was socially inept.

The orange-haired teen hesitated to look up multiple personality disorder afraid that what he might find isn't the answer to his questions Ichigo pressed 'enter' anyways Ichigo found 'people with multiple personality's usually can't find there Identity and are often misunderstood'

'but I don't have an identity problem… my alter-ego seems to real…'

Ichigo scrolled down to the **FAQ's** none of the questions interested him until he got to one that caught his attention.

'**what causes _multiple personality disorder_?'**

**Answer: 'usually _MPD _is caused when something traumatic in ones childhood such as: sexual abuse, physical abuse, verbal abuse, mental abuse or even death of a loved one. This person tries to get away from all the pain and on the way inherits/picks up a _multiple personality_**

"Ichi? Your still up?" a familiar voice said sounded exhausted.

"Rukia? What woke you up?" the teen answered in shock.

"the light from your laptop love" Rukia said jumping out from the closet along with her sheet rubbing her eyes, suddenly she smirked amused "are you watching porn?" Rukia asked putting her hands on her hips.

"what? no! why would I be watching porn… I have you don't I?" Ichigo said slowly. Ichigo started to feel dizzy he was blacking out. 'damn not now… Rukia's here' Ichigo thought before his other self completely took over his body. Ichigo's other half shut down his computer and turned away to look out the window.

"Ichigo? Why are you looking out the window like that did something happen outside?" Rukia asked her smirk leaving her face.

When Ichigo didn't answer Rukia started to get scared.

"Ichigo? Why wont you answer me? Ichigo?" Rukia said tapping Ichigo on his shoulder.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Rukia asked her face shifting from complete seriousness to terror.

"hey! Aren't you pretty?" Ichigo's face turned away from the window slightly.

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered

"wouldn't wanna waste sucha' pretty face!" Ichigo's look alike sneered.

An inhuman smile crossed his features.

"Ichigo?" Rukia exclaimed hoarsely all her saliva leaving her mouth suddenly making it dry. Whatever this thing was in her boyfriends body it terrified her.

Rukia took a few steps back mindlessly tripping over her blanket forgetting it fell. Tears sprung to Rukia's eyes.

"what are you gonna do to me?" Rukia whispered.

"shhhhhh! don't say anything this will all be over soon."

"Ichigo…." were Rukia's last words before she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen over and over again red liquid oozed out of Rukia's mouth before death had finally consumed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? i'll upload a new chapter read and review and yes technically it was Ichigo that that killed Rukia until next time<strong>

**-Amaya XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

**Charred**

**hey guys! this is my next chapter of charred. And i feel the need to explain to you that yuzu... does not exist... im so sorry! dont burn me! i just didnt know what role she would be playing in the story so i just decided to trash her im just joking! im not trashing her but shes not gonna be in it much. and karin is also a year younger than ichigo. so this is where the disclaimer comes in. **

**me: ichigo would you do the disclaimer for me?**

**ichigo: no.**

**me: why not!**

**ichigo: because yo have fingers! do it yourself!**

**me: -.- do it... NOW...**

**ichigo: okay! okay!**

**disclaimer: ichigoloverrrr does NOT own bleach or its characters.**

**ichigo: by the way... why is your username ichigoloverrrr? its kinda creepy...**

**me: shut up and let them read the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 caught<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up the next morning with the rancid smell of blood intruding his nostrils. As the orange haired teen started to feel consciousness wake his body, he relaxed only a bit to better understand his surroundings.<p>

His amber eyes fluttered open. Something didn't feel right. He was clutching something. Ichigo slowly sat up, sudden pain ripped through Ichigo's head. Ichigo snarled and clung to head in pain. He forced his head down. Desperate to rid himself of the pain.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when he saw the switchblade his father had given him when he turned the tender age of 14. A freshman in high school. Ichigo's father had given it to him for self defence. The orange haired teen knew that he wouldn't use it but he carried it around just in case.

The blade in all its shiny glory was now inked in the blood of some unfortunate individual. 'But who?' Ichigo thought relentlessly.

'A leg?' Ichigo thought. His eyes directed themselves up the leg. They had to connect somewhere... unless... they were dismembered... Ichigo shuddered at the thought. Ichigo stopped at the dishevelled thighs forcing himself to look up. The person was unidentifiable at the moment.

Ichigo didn't want to make himself look up. He was afraid of something. But he just couldn't figure out what it was.

'Alright... on the count of three... one... two... THREE!' Ichigo's neck shot up forcing the pain in his head to spread. Ichigo cursed himself for 2 reasons. Number 1 he created more pain for himself... and number 2... Ichigo recognized the terrified face of his girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki.

"R-Rukia?" the orange haired boy choked out hoarsely. 'What the fuck am I gonna do? I have to get her out of here!' Ichigo made a move towards Rukia. Not remembering the blade in his hand.

The switchblade fell right into the messed up body, sending blood everywhere creating an even bigger mess.

"Shit! Oh my fucking god this can't be fucking happening." Ichigo cursed. He'd already gone through this 2 times before. He really didn't need to go through it again. It was always people who were close to him.

His mother had ended up dead somehow and at that time Ichigo had fainted and woken up to find his mother dead. He was covered in blood. Nobody ever knew how she ended up dead.

Momo. His best friend, Toshiro's older sister. She had died brutally. And of course Ichigo had been there.

Ichigo looked out his window. The sun was shining proudly. The orange haired boy hated the sun. Or to be more specific, he was jealous of the sun. The sun could just shine. Never having to worry about any problems happening down on earth. The world could be ending and the sun would just happily shine.

Ichigo remembered that he and Karin were the only ones home. Isshin Ichigo's father was at a convention for doctors. Karin didn't want to go. She had this big soccer tournament. And yuzu was gone to school early for something. And Ichigo just didn't care.

"Ichi-nii! Are you going to school?" Karin yelled form downstairs.

"Oh shit! School!" Ichigo yelled and ran out of his room to hastily get to the bathroom to shower. Ichigo got undressed and stepped into the shower. The orange haired teens eyes widened in realization when he was half way through his shower that he had forgotten to close the door to his bedroom.

Ichigo quickly washed of the suds and rushed out of the shower. Ichigo tripped from the impact of jumping out so fast. He wrapped a towel around his waist in a rushed manor.

Karin stood at Ichigo's door mouth wide open staring at the mess Ichigo made of his girlfriend.

"I-ichi-nii! You are **NOT **going to school." Karin said grabbing her brother's arm.

"And by the way! That is my towel!" Karin said.

Ichigo looked down and saw the princess towel. "Aw shit" he mumbled before being dragged down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I know that chapter was short but I'm going to start making them long so not need to worry J so I guess I'm done for the week. Byee!<strong>

**-Amaya XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagnosed

**Chapter 3 diagnosed**

**Ichigo's POV**

I'm a very impatient person and when I say impatient I mean 'do it now before I cut off your head' but right now I was grateful to Karin. She could've called the police and panicked but she didn't. Instead she took me to a mental asylum...

A psychiatrist's office.

We're in the waiting room just sitting there. I was bored so I started to bounce my leg up and down. Like I said... I'm a very impatient person.

My mother always used to say: 

_"Young Ichigo...patience is a virtue"_ I tried to be more patient for her after she said that to me.

But then she died.

"Ichigo stop that." Karin said glaring at me when I was about to argue back she sighed and put her car keys in her pocket.

Karin had turned 16 last year and recently got her g2. She used the excuse that she thought I wasn't in my right mind to drive a car. So I didn't drive... she did.

And I had to say she was a pretty agitated driver. Not saying she didn't drive well but she was jumpy.

"Ichigo what happened before you black out. Do you remember?" she asked looking directly into my eyes.

I hesitated. 'Ichi! Slow down wont ya! Tell tha sweet girl and she'll end up dead just like tha others. You wouldn't want that would ya?' I scowled even deeper. Karin is my younger sister she had a right to know. I'm not going to let anyone kill her even if I have to die trying to protect her. Or Yuzu. They are the two people I'm gonna protect.

So I chose the safe but dangerous choice. I ignored the voice in my head.

"I was doing homework... then I couldn't think properly. Something was bothering me. I went on my laptop and looked up something. Rukia woke up from the light in my laptop then I blacked out... that's all I remember." I explained.

"Ichi-nii-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" a timid voice called out stepping out of a room. She had neon green wavy hair. She was wearing a really tight nurse uniform that read 'nel Tu.'

"Right this way Kurosaki-kun." She mumbled.

"Ichi-nii I'm going to get us something to eat and I'm gonna go pick up Yuzu from school okay? When you're done give me a call alright?" Karin said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I mumbled.

She turned to look at me and held my hands.

"Ichigo, please be careful. These people are only trying to help alright?" Karin said. For the first time to today I looked into her onyx and I could tell she was on the verge of freaking out.

"Okay..." I said.

Suddenly she smiled. "Bye ichi-nii!" she said and stretched on her tippy toes and pecked me on the cheek, and quickly ran out the revolving doors.

I sighed. 'Gone just like that.' I thought.

"Follow me Kurosaki-kun." The green haired girl said.

As I followed the girls to the doctor's office I saw a girl crying on the floor. I felt the audacity to go and comfort her.

"Hey? You okay? Why're you crying like that? Big girls don't cry." I said walking closer noticing she was wearing a nightgown.

'A nightgown? Why?'

She looked up slowly to reveal a pale sweaty half bloody face.

Most people would have been scared. But I felt sorry for the girl now that I saw her face she looked a lot older. Like around my age.

Tear streaks were going down her face. I walked closer to her. I went on my knees to see her clearer. I smiled kindly to her to let her know it was okay.

I moved my hand towards her face to wipe away the tears.

"Help... me..." she croaked. Something pulled on my heart.

"K-Kurosaki-kun? The doctor is waiting for you." I turned to see the green haired nurse staring at me in horror.

"Wait don't you see the girl right there?" I yelled at her.

"N-No Kurosaki-kun..." she said.

I turned to look where the girl was sitting and of course like every horror movie she was gone.

"Whatever..." I mumbled.

Nel led me into a room. As soon as I walked in I saw a man wearing glasses and he had thick brown wavy hair. He was looking down and didn't notice when me and nel walked in.

"Ahem!" nel fake cleared her throat.

The man looked up in surprised. "Oh! Arigatou Nelliel." The man said. Nel blushed. "Hai" was all she said before she scurried out of the room.

As soon as she left I got a better look at my 'doctor' something about him seemed off. As innocent as he looked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked. "Yeah... that's the name..." I answered back to him. I was nervous something about him seemed weird.

"Alright take a seat and I will introduce myself." She said waving his hand over a seat in front of his desk.

I grabbed onto the chair and gingerly slid it out towards me.

"Don't worry I wont bit" he said smiling.

"That's not what I'm worried about..." I said rudely.

The smile made me even more uneasy my hands broke out into a cold sweat. I sat down fast. I slowly started to move the chair even further from the desk.

He didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways Ichigo-kun. I'm gonna introduce myself. My age is 25 years old, my birthday is the 29th of May and my name is Sousuke Aizen. And I will be your psychiatrist."

"Why the hell do I care how old and when your birthday is?" I said.

Then he smiled. There was definitely something wrong with him. He looked evil.

The intellectual look was not fooling me and I was not going to open up to him.

He seemed like some sort of pedophile. Just looking and listening to him felt like he was mind raping me. I couldn't think clearly when he was around.

'Please Karin. Come back now and save me' was all I could think.

"So Ichigo... tell me about you." Aizen said.

"My scowl deepened. "no." I growled under my breath.

Aizen chuckled. No need... I already know everything about you." He shrugged.

'Let's kill 'I'm ichi! C'mon! It'll be fun! And plus he's pissing you off so it couldn't matter if he's dead!' that voice again... it was annoying me. That voice that I'd heard as only a whisper when I was a kid was now fully developed.

I ignored him and hissed at the man sitting in front of me.

"Now let's get down to business." He said rummaging through his messy drawers in his desk and pulled out a file.

"Hm... let's see... Ichigo Kurosaki age: 18, birth date: July 15th 1993, blood type: AO/A, family members: Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Masaki Kurosaki (deceased)"

"Stop! Jeez! I get it!" I yelled.

"Alright then so... let me explain things to you calmly..." he said clearing his throat.

"You are a diagnosed schizophrenic. And obviously nobody put you in the awareness of how serious this situation is. And I do believe Karin Kurosaki and your father do know about this and are well aware. However I'm going to fill out a prescription for clozapine. This is highly recommended for a serious case of schizophrenia." Aizen said while filling out a paper.

"So how long have I had this... schizophrenia?"

"It says since you were 9." Aizen said ripping his eyes off the prescription notice.

"Get this prescription filled. Your next visit should be next week Tuesday. Make sure you tell your sister. Oh. And Ichigo. Take two of those pills everyday alright?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. If you didn't notice I don't like you very much." I said already half way out the door.

"Oh I know Ichigo-kun." Aizen chuckled. I ignored him and left the office.

I looked on my phone. "What the hell?" it was late... 1 minute after school was out.

I went outside getting ready to call Karin.

Karin was already there with all my friends Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Toshiro and Chad. Yuzu was there too.

She and Ulquiorra were having a staring contest... and Ulquiorra was winning.

"I thought you needed some cheering up!" Karin said innocently. I could be mad at her but I wasn't.

"Hey ichi? Where's your girlfriend?" Grimmjow roared obnoxiously.

'Here we go'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3! <strong>**J Hope ya like it!**

**-Amaya XoXo **


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Charred**

**So! For some odd reason my reviews shot up last week! And I wanted to take the time to thank some of my reviewers: xXShiroiGatsuKaXx this is an old reviewer that I kept forgetting to thank ;) thanks for reviewing! Ichihime123 thank you for reviewing also! I always like your reviews! Jenifer1123 thank you for reviewing! Hakkuchi! Thank you for reviewing and no! Aizen did not create the monster! But that is a really good idea O_o**

**Now! Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**  
>After we left the psychiatrist's office we drove around the town and I was starting to get impatient.<p>

"Karin! Come on! I can't be wasting time like this!"

Karin turned around.

"ichi-nii, patience is a virtue." she said smirking.

"That's not funny." I mumbled.

***10 minutes later***

We finally got home. The car smelled like people... Grimmjow was snoring, Toshiro was being pissed, and Ulquiorra and Yuzu were still having a staring contest. And I was about to scream at Karin.

"Ichigo, come upstairs. I need to talk to you." Karin said after she cut the engine.

"Uh... Yeah sure." I said.

Karin followed me up to my room, I was afraid to open the door. To see Rukia lying dead on the floor.

I closed my eyes and counted to 3. I really didn't want to see this.

I opened the door at 2 and at 3 I looked.

The place was clean and sparkling as though nothing happened.  
>"w-wha? Karin? Did you do this?" I stuttered. I was so grateful to her.<p>

"Hai. I didn't think you wanted to do it. I mean she was your girlfriend I knew it was gonna be difficult for you to bury her yourself so... I did it for you." she said.

And for the first time Karin blushed.

"Hey, Karin thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." I said, My expression softening up.

I pulled Karin into a hug. At first she was stunned that I hugged her. Then she slowly started to hug back.

"No problem. You are my older brother after-all sometimes I have to protect you." she chuckled.

I laughed.

"Yeah... So what is it that you wanted to say to me?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Well, I assume that Aizen told you that me, dad and mom knew about your sickness." she said looking up at me.

"yeah."

"were you mad that we didn't tell you?" she asked.

"At first I was... Then, I got over it pretty quick." I shrugged.

"Ichigo, we have to keep this from Yuzu alright?" she said

"um... Wouldn't Yuzu know considering we were at the psychiatrist office?" I asked.

"That's what I thought too. Yuzu believes anything." Karin shrugged.

"Oh"

"Ichigo... Please do remember that this sickness that you have is serious... Alright? You have to take the pills or else bad things will happen okay?" Karin said playing with her jeans.

"Yeah... Alright. I'll try to remember." I answered taking the pills out of my pocket and examining them.

"Good." Karin said getting up to leave.

"Karin! Wait!" Karin turned around.

"Did you tell Grimmjow about... You know..." I asked.

Karin smirked. "Of course not, I told him that Rukia went to go live with her brother. He thinks he's king shit so... I decided to lie to him. I saw how gullible he actually is."

I chuckled. "That's Grimmjow for you..." I said mumbling.

She laughed. "Alright Ichigo. I'm gonna send your friends home. Goodnight." and she left. The room suddenly felt empty... eerily empty.

* * *

><p>The room was quiet where Ichigo was sleeping. Way to quiet for anyone's liking... Anyone in their right mind.<p>

In a dark corner of the orange haired teen's room, a shadow shuffled.

The thing now was identified as a human. Or at least something close to it.

It walked towards Ichigo's bed. It looked down and stared. It sat at the edge of Ichigo's bed and traced his features.

"R-Rukia..." he mumbled in his deep sense of unconsciousness.

"Rukia is coming back soon." Ichigo's soft spoken 'protector' whispered.

"...dead..." Ichigo mumbled as if carrying on a conversation.

"Don't underestimate the dead Tachibana." the women whispered. Then she got up from Ichigo's bed side and disappeared into a pillar of dust.

"Uhn... Mom... m-mom" the orange haired boy was in a cold sweat from the dreams that he'd been having.

He didn't want to tell anyone about these dreams he'd had since his best friend Toshiro sister Momo and his mother had died. Now there was a new addition to the dream... Rukia.

"There has to be a reason I'm dreaming about them... Do they have something in common? No, all their personalities were different... Why is this so hard!" the teen was frustrated. Ichigo was at the brink of tears. What the hell was happening to him?

'I'll explain it ta' ya Ichi!'

'Fuck! That voice again.' Ichigo searched blindly in the darkness for the pills he so dearly needed at the moment.

'No Ichigo, You can't just block me. I'll just keep coming back. Over and over again.'

"Ugh!" Ichigo groaned.

"Fuck off!" Ichigo shouted a little louder than he knew he needed to.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo was shocked to see Karin running into his room concern written all over her face.

Ichigo looked up with a confused look on his face. That look made Karin feel pain in her heart.

'It must be terrible what Ichigo is going through.' Karin thought.

"K-Karin..." Ichigo was shaken up. He was stuttering. This wasn't something Ichigo did, unless he was nervous.

"Ichigo... Shhh." Karin mumbled and sat down on Ichigo's bed.

"K-Karin. Can you stay here...? At least until I fall asleep?"

Karin's eyes widened.

"Ichigo... What's wrong?" Karin asked.

Ichigo blushed in the dark moonlight hitting his skin just enough for her to see this.

"I... I don't want to stay here alone... It's... Dark..."

"uh... Okay..." Karin mumbled. Karin got up and sat near Ichigo's bed on his desk chair.

She watched as Ichigo tried to get comfortable in sleep again. Not long after Ichigo fell asleep he still looked very troubled and it angered Karin. Karin got up and walked to Ichigo's bed and sat down near his head. She carefully put her hand into his hair and began to soothe her older brother. Karin and Ichigo's mother used to do this to Karin whenever she was have bad dreams it always calmed her.

Ichigo slowly started to have a more peaceful sleep and stopped tossing and turning.

Karin looked at her older brother in awe as sleep slowly started to claim her also.

* * *

><p><strong>So! That's my chapter for this week! It's a little late but at least it's something! So until next week!<strong>

**-Amaya XoXo**


End file.
